peelfandomcom-20200213-history
01 August 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-08-01 ; Comments *The Son House session was repeated largely at the suggestion of the White Stripes. It was just coincidence that the session, produced by John Walters, was scheduled into the programme the day after Walters' death had been announced. *Peel reveals that it was in Porthmadog that he kissed a girl for the first time. *JP spent much of the day driving to and from Brighton to the graduation ceremony of his daughter Alexandra Ravenscroft. He bemoans the terrible traffic congestion in the town. "3 miles in 2 hours". *On the subject of assumed names, Peel reveals: "I used to use for years the name 'Goatman Cods' because I just liked the sound of it and I used to like getting emails and things addressed to 'Goatman Cods'. It appealed to my childish sense of humour." *He continues: "When I lived in London millions of years ago, I used to check my laundry into a place in Notting Hill Gate where I had it washed ... under the name Jack Frobisher because it was such an English name and the sort of name that people in adventure stories from the 1920s had if they were heroic - they were always called 'Jack Frobisher, gentleman', that sort of thing. I used to like walking in there and asking for my laundry and they'd say, 'what name?' and I'd say 'Jack Frobisher' in a manly sort of way. It impressed and amused nobody other than myself but that's good enough for me really." Session *Llwybr Llaethog, #3. Recorded 2001-07-15. No known commercial release. *Son House, one and only session. Repeat of first broadcast 11 July 1970. Recorded 1970-07-06. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Von Bondies: It Came From Japan (LP - Lack of Communication) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Rothko: Through Corridors (LP - No Anchor No Rudder No Charts No Sails) Burning Shed *The Hacker: Just Play (Dave Angel remix) Rotation *Llwybr Llaethog: Porthmadog (session) *Tacoma Radar: Who's Gonna Hold The Line (Pilot House EP) Andmoresound *100 Pets: Wealth Of Pride (LP - Easter Songs) Pickled Egg *Mampi Swift: Sunrise (Feedback EP) Charge *Lorimer: Repeat Offender (single) Goalmouth *Kaito: Succosanko (LP - Snakebite City 10) Bluefire *Llwybr Llaethog: Anomie Ville (session) *Thee Michelle Gun Elephant: Plasma Dive (LP - Casanova Snake) Munster *White Stripes: Red Bowling Ball Ruth (single b-side The Big Three Killed My Baby) Sympathy for the Record Industry *Son House: My Good Gal (session) *Son House: Spoken Intro / Death Letter (session) *Son House: Spoken Intro / Don't You Mind People Grinnin' In Your Face (session) *Ursula 1000: I'm Gonna Shock You Daddy (LP - The Now Sound Of Ursula 1000) Eighteenth St Lounge Music *Llwybr Llaethog: Dimbrains Dot Com (session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: Bob Wilson - Anchorman (EP Editor's Recommendation) Probe Plus *West Coast Pop Art Experimental Band: Until The Poorest Of People Have Money To Spend (A Child's Guide To Good And Evil) Sundazed *Spraydog: You Are What I Love (single) *Immortal Lee County Killers: Killer 45 (LP - The Essential Fucked Up Blues!) Sweet Nothing *Synergy and Ben Kaye: Out There (12") Red *Llwybr Llaethog: Caws (session) *Knifehandchop: Sun Jammer Is My Favorite Pokemon Trainer (CD - Tigerbeat6 Inc.) Tigerbeat6 *JD and the Evil's Dynamite Band: Just Some More Haa-Sheesh (LP - Grazing In The Trash) Soul Fire *Bisk: Mock Up (LP - Substancia 3) Quatermass Files ;Name *John Peel 01-08-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:14 ;Other ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category: Available online